Various situations arise in which a moveable structure disengages from a fixed structure, yet a flow of fluid, electricity, or the like, from the fixed structure to the moveable structure is still required to enable proper functioning of the moveable structure. For example, a fuel or oil conduit, or electrical conductor may be used to provide the moveable structure with its required intake. Aerospace applications, including gas turbine engines, flaps, and the like are replete with such situations. For example, in the Joint Strike Fighter Short Take Off and Vertical Landing (STOVL) aircraft, a rear portion of the engine can rotate by up to about ninety-two degrees. Such a rotating moveable structure is typically supplied by a telescoping arm or tube. However, without adequate protection such a conduit or conductor may be damaged by harsh environmental or atmospheric conditions.
The conduit or conductor may, additionally, require support, engagement, and disengagement during operation. In that regard, an arm may be used to connect and disconnect the conduit and harness from the moveable structure as necessary as well as provide support for the conduit and conductor when doing so. However, with prior art arms, the conduit and conductor may not be adequately protected from damaging environmental conditions. In addition, prior art arms may also not allow for multi-dimensional movement, such as would be necessary in a situation in which the arm must extend around another structure to reach the desired moveable structure.
Thus, a need exists for an extendable arm assembly which protects a fluid conduit or electrical conductor from harsh environmental and atmospheric conditions, while at the same time providing multi-dimensional movement.